meastfandomcom-20200214-history
"האם ייזכר שמנו?": כתיבת ההיסטוריה של המהפכה החוקתית באיראן כאילו יש חשיבות לנשים ולמגדר
ניתוח מאמרה של אפסאנה נג'מאבאדי “Is our name remembered?”: Writing the history of Iranian constitutionalism as if women and gender mattered Author: Afsaneh Najmabadi a כותבת המאמר: אפסאנה נג'מאבאדי,AFSANEH NAJMABADI , ילידת איראן. פרופסור להיסטוריה ולימודי נשים באוניברסיטת הארוורד, ארה"ב. למדה פיזיקה לתואר ראשון ושני ולאחר מכן מדעי החברה. בעלת דוקטורט בסוציולוגיה. כתבה מספר ספרים, שהאחרון בהם הוא "סיפורן של נשות קוצ'אן- מגדר וזכרון לאומי בהיסטוריה האיראנית". תחומי המחקר שלה עוסקים בהיסטוריה תרבותית, היסטוריה האיראנית (בתקופה המודרנית) בעיקר מהזוית המגדרית , עיצוב השיח ההיסטורי והתרבותי. הגדרת הזמן במאמר: הזמן ההיסטורי: עיקרו של המאמר עוסק בתקופת המהפכה החוקתית באירן 1905-1909, ומציין את התאריך 11.12.1905 (בו הוטל עונש ההלקאה על שלושת הסוחרים בטהראן) כטריגר לפרוץ המאורעות. אך יש במאמר גם אזכורים של תקופות קודמות- מאמצע המאה ה-19, כדי להסביר את שורשי המהפכה ומקור הרעיונות של הלאומיות באיראן, והיחסים עם התורכמנים בגבול רוסיה. הזמן ההיסטוריוגרפי: המאמר עוסק בשאלה כיצד אנו זוכרים אירועים היסטורים וכיצד הכתיבה ההיסטורית משפיעה על הזכרון הקולקטיבי, ולכן עוסק בתקופה שמאז התרחשות האירוע ועד ימינו אנו. הגדרת המרחב הגיאוגרפי: איראן של תחילת המאה ה-20, ספציפית באזור קוצ'אן (צפון איראן בגבול עם רוסיה), שגבולותיו הטריטוריאליים היום גמישים ובלתי מקובעים כתוצאה מפשיטות התורכמנים. הנושאים המרכזיים בהם דן המאמר: א. הנסיבות למהפכה החוקתית- כפי שמופיעות בנרטיב הלאומי האיראני. ב. סיפור מכירת בנות קוצ'אן- אירוע שהיה ונשכח בזכרון הלאומי האיראני. ג. השבטים התורכמנים כפולשים- מוצאם, מנהגיהם והשפעתם על איראן. ד. ייסוד המג'לס- השפעת האירועים שקדמו להקמתו על דרך גיבושו. ה. תפיסת הלאום כאשה. ו. ההיסטוריוגרפיה האיראנית- מנגנוני ההשכחה של נושא המגדר. ז. השיח הלאומי- ותרומתו בגיבוש התנועה הלאומית האיראנית. התזה של המחברת: על פי תפיסת המחברת, האירוע של מכירת בנות קוצ'אן כתוצאה מחוסר יכולתם של הוריהן לשלם מסים, נעשה ענין לאומי- לא בגלל גורלן המר של הבנות, אלא מאחר ומי שנפגע היו אבותיהן, שבנותיהם נמכרו לשעבוד מיני לתורכמנים, שהיו בחזקת זרים ואויבים. הפגיעה העיקרית התמקדה בשני מישורים: א. המישור הלאומני- כיצד זה הרשו השליטים תאבי הבצע למכור בנות איראניות לתורכמנים. עובדה זו היא שעוררה את הנושא והעלתה אותו לראש סדר היום הלאומי. ב. הפגיעה בכבודם של הגברים האיראנים- שלא יכלו להגן על כבודן וצניעותן של הנשים. כתוצאה משתי סיבות אלו גם יחד, נעשה הסיפור למרכזי כל כך, כאשר הרעיון העיקרי הוא שהפגיעה בנשים היא למעשה פגיעה בטוהר הארץ. מה שנפגע הוא שטחה הטהור של המולדת. יותר ממאמר היסטורי, העוסק בעצם סיפור מעשה מכירת בנות קוצ'אן, זהו מאמר היסטוריוגרפי שעניינו ניתוח הכתיבה ההיסטורית. המחברת מזהירה אותנו מהעלמות חלק חשוב מההיסטוריה- ההיסטוריה של הנשים. היא מציעה להסתכל גם על המאה ה-19 מבחינה מגדרית- אך היא עצמה אינה עושה זאת, אלא רק מציעה. מעלה אירוע היסטורי בודד, שהיו רבים כמותו- תופעה נפוצה של מכירת נשים- שנהפך להיות חשוב בנקודה מסוימת. בודקת כיצד מעצב את השיח ההיסטורי והזכרון הקולקטיבי, שואלת מדוע היה חשוב בזמן מסויים- ונשכח לאחריו, מהם המנגנונים שמעצבים שיח וזכרון קולקטיבי. לטענת המחברת, האירוע נוכס לשיח הלאומי ע"י האינטלקטואלים במהפכה החוקתית, לצרכיהם ולשימושם, והפך לחלק מהשיח בתהליך המודרניות של איראן (מופיע בהרבה פרוטוקולים רשמיים ובמאמרים). בחלק השני, אומרת המחברת שלמרות חשיבות המגדר מבחינה היסטורית, כחלק שמעצב את ההיסטוריה האיראנית- האירוע נשכח. מתעניינת במנגנוני הזכרון וההשכחה הקולקטיביים. בוחנת כיצד האירוע טופל ע"י החוקרים החשובים של אותה תקופה שעיצבו את הזכרון הקולקטיבי של האיראנים עצמם. היא אינה מתעניינת בזוית הראיה של ההיסטוריונים המערביים לגבי האירועים, אלא רק מדוע האיראנים העדיפו את הדחקת הרעיון. המחברת מנסה לשכנע שעלינו להחזיר את השיח המגדרי, כדי להבין כיצד איראן התמודדה עם המודרניות ולהחזיר את הנושא הנשי לזכרון האיראני, ואז יגרמו פחות עיוותים בצורה שבה זוכרים ושוכחים, למעשה מבקשת לשנות את הנרטיב האיראני. טוענת שחשיבותו של המגדר בשיח הלאומי היא רבה, והופעלו מנגנונים של שוביניזם, גבריות ולאומיות על מנת להדחיקו.